


One Brain Cell

by dykecassandrawayne



Series: Earth-116 [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykecassandrawayne/pseuds/dykecassandrawayne
Summary: Tim wanted to be alone so he went on patrol alone. Turns out that was a terrible idea.





	One Brain Cell

2019

Tim was hurt. He was bleeding. 

He was gonna die. He should have called for backup.

Everything was supposed to be okay now. Conner came back. Bart came back. Stephanie turned out to be alive. Bruce came back. Damian came back. 

Dick had a daughter; Mar'i. There was Alina and Helena now. And Athanasia was barely thirteen. And there was Duke now. And he was with the Titans again. His Titans; Cassie, Bart, Conner, Anita, Rose, Miguel, Eddie, and Mia.

And now he was gonna die because he was stupid enough to sneak off on patrol alone. 

"Superboy…help me." He screamed as he started to blackout.

He could only hope Kon heard him and would come help him even after what happened earlier that day.

Tim woke up in the medical bay of the Batcave. He was in pain but it wasn't as bad as it was before.

"Timothy! You're awake!" A voice yelled.

He looked up and saw Athanasia. "Hey, baby bird." 

"Your boyfriend brought you in. Stephanie patched you up. She said she never saw so much of your skin when she was dating you." Athanasia giggled.

"I don't have a boyfriend and don't listen to anything Steph says about me." Tim groaned.

"Superboy acted like your boyfriend. They were very concerned. They're still in the cave with Cassandra and Stephanie." Athanasia smiled.

"Kon is still here? They saved me?" Tim asked.

"Yup. Brought you in all bloody." She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Sometimes I swear you're plotting to murder me rather than Damian." 

"I wouldn't… I was scared you were going to die." Her face grew dark.

"Asia…" 

"There was more blood than there had been on Oummi and Damian and the fake Damian. So much blood." 

"Come here, baby bird." Tim held out his arm. 

Athanasia sat down on the bed and he hugged her. "I won't die. I promise." 

"Baba wasn't supposed to die." 

"He came back. Athanasia… no one else is going to die. We've learned from the past, okay?" 

"Okay." 

"Hey is he awake yet?" Stephanie's voice called out.

"Yeah!" Athanasia yelled. 

In came Stephanie, Cass, and Conner. 

"How ya feeling, Timberly?" Stephanie asked.

"I feel like I got thrown through a wall." Tim gave her a weak smile.

"So, why didn't you have back up?" Cass asked.

"Uh…" Tim did, in fact, know that answer. But to tell Cass that he went on patrol alone because he wanted to be alone after he kissed Conner earlier and Conner just stared at him and flew off. 

He hadn't wanted to call out for them but it happened.

"Probably because he's an idiot." Stephanie said.

"No. It's my fault." Conner said. Shit. Shit. Tim frowned. It was Tim's fault really. Sure Conner was bisexual but that didn't mean they liked Tim in a romantic way and Tim just misread the signals.

"What do you mean it's your fault?" Athanasia asked; Tim felt her tense up. 

"I… can I talk to Tim alone?" Conner asked, their face flushed red.

"No. If this is your fault, I'm not leaving Timothy." Athanasia huffed. 

"Asia, come on. Kon told me what happened; it's fine. Tim and Kon need to talk." Cass said.

Athanasia grabbed onto Tim. "I'm not leaving." 

"It's fine." Tim said.

"Yeah." Conner said.

"Suit yourself. Be glad Bitchman doesn't allow guns in the cave; baby bird a trigger finger." Stephanie said.

"I'm bulletproof." Conner pointed out.

"I know where Baba keeps the Kryptonite." Athanasia said. 

Tim patted her head. "Shush, demon brat, or leave." 

"Well we're leaving; you two talk." Cass said.

Stephanie pulled Cass away from the medical bay quickly.

"So…" Conner started.

"I'm sorry." Tim said.

"You're sorry?" Conner looked confused.

"For kissing you. I should have asked or something instead of just kissing you." 

Athanasia shifted but remained silent.

"Don't be sorry about that. I'm sorry for flying off. I just freaked out for a second. I mean you're my best friend and I've been wanting to kiss you for years." 

"You have?" Tim leaned towards where Conner was standing.

"Yeah. You just took me by surprise because sure I've been kissed people before but like it's you. I mean I kissed Bart a few times but he's Bart. But you are like my best friend beside Cassie." 

"Kon… so kissing you was okay?" Tim asked.

"Definitely. And I would like to kiss you too. And you to kiss me again." Conner said.

"Really. I'm sorry I went on patrol on my own. It was stupid." Tim said.

"Promise you won't do it again?" 

"Told ya they were your boyfriend." Athanasia said.

Tim and Conner laughed.

Tim hugged her. "Go bug Cass and Steph for a bit, please?" 

"Tt. Fine." Athanasia got off the bed and left.

Conner moved towards the bed. "So we good?" 

"Yeah. We're both dumbasses though. You fly off when I finally decided to kiss you and I go and put myself in danger because I wanted to get my mind off it." Tim smirked.

"We share a brain cell; stuff happens." Conner sat down next to him.

"Me, you, Bart, Cissie, Greta, and Cassie share a brain cell and Cassie is the only one who uses it." Tim pointed out.

"So can I kiss you now?" Conner asked.

"Now that my trigger happy sister is gone, fuck yeah." Tim laughed.

Conner pressed their lips against his. 

They had soft lips. And Tim could smell mangoes. Of course, Conner used chapstick.

Conner's hands wrapped around Tim and started to touch Tim's back and sides. Tim pulled away. "Sorry but I'm kinda in slight dull pain right now." Tim gave him a sheepish smile.

"Right. Yes. Sorry." 

"Also this is the medical bay of the Batcave. And I have… eight siblings? Wait… seven siblings and Stephanie. Helena's a baby though so she wouldn't be down here. But my point stands."

"Did you just count Stephanie as one of your siblings?" 

"No. I mean she's gonna be my sister in law so like yeah." Tim said.

"Didn't she proposed like four times before Cass realize what she meant?" 

"Yeah but that's because she kept messing up and Cass still has limited knowledge of social norms." Tim shrugged.

Conner kissed his forehead. "Maybe bats all share a brain cell." 

"Says the super who flew off when I kissed them." Tim poked Conner's chest.

"That's fair."


End file.
